Ways It Could Have Begun
by 13HoursInWonderland
Summary: Fluffy little one shot exploring how Billy Kaplan and Teddy Altman could have met/began dating.
1. On A Tuesday

Teddy's head felt like it was about to spring several leaks, as if it had been pumped too full of air and couldn't contain the building pressure for much longer. _I blame Tuesdays_ , the teenage boy huffed to himself, determined to justify the dull melancholy stuffing up his brain on something. This plain _blah_ state he couldn't shake just had to be all Tuesday's fault. Nothing good ever happened on Tuesdays. The algebra quiz he'd stayed after school to make up was proof enough of that.

 _Yep, Tuesdays suck,_ Teddy sluggishly mused in an effort to keep the thrumming in his mind from completely evolving into a headache. As far as the fifteen-year-old was presently concerned all of reality backed him up on this. Comic books didn't come out 'til Wednesdays, basketball games were nearly always on weekends and Sherlock premiered on Sundays. Even the signing of the Declaration of Independence and The Alamo hadn't happened on Tuesdays. Both occurred on Thursdays. (How Teddy knew this he couldn't be bothered to recall at the moment, but the bottom line was Thursdays are still better then Tuesdays.)

Yet as the teenager arrived at his locker to lighten his load before trudging home, Tuesday's suck abruptly became the farthest thing from his mind. As soon as Teddy popped open the metal door his intended actions faltered because he found himself face to face with another face _._

 _There is a boy in my locker_. His inner voice informed him as if the mere sight wasn't enough to convince him of this fact. _There is a boy in my locker_ , Teddy thoughts repeated, this time with just as much bewilderment and awe as he saw reflected in the expression of the person opposite him. _There is a boy in my locker… and he is cute as fuck._

While some deeper, more rational part of Teddy knew he should be concentrating on everything other than that part, for whatever reason, this jumped to the forefront of his mind. The other boy was god damn adorable, Teddy internally cursed, trying to bring himself to fret like anyone else would, because there was a boy in his locker. But everything from this kid's wide brown eyes to his light flushed skin seemed to trigger something in Teddy that pulsed _want_ all over his insides.

"Um, this your locker I presume?" It wasn't until the boy inside Teddy's locker made an awkward attempt at speech, though it came out mumbled, that reality started to outweigh teenage hormones. Only now did Teddy's mind begin to move from _there is a cute boy in my locker_ to _how and why is there is a cute boy in my locker_?

"Y-Yeah." He managed to fumble out, hoping he sounded more surprised than enticed. "It is my locker. So, ah, what are you doing in it?" The boy moved to shrug, gesturing inside the cramped space he occupied as if he were somewhat used to making the most of foot by foot confines.

"You know, kids these days." There was a slight sarcastic lilt in his tone, but Teddy could see past the false humor. After all, he had a bit of experience when it came to pretending to be someone else.

"So." Teddy started awkwardly, choosing to ignore the story behind the other kid's tone for the moment. First things first after all. "Are you planning on taking up residence in there? Or are you just waiting for someone to call the Avengers to rescue you?"

This earned Teddy a hesitant smile and he couldn't help grinning back. Because wow, just half a smile from this boy made his heart quicken. For a brief moment, as the other kid began to maneuver to dislodge himself, Teddy wondered what a genuine smile could do to him?

"No need for drastic measures." The other boy began as he squirmed, managing to dislodge a shoulder from the inside of the locker. "The only really good thing about being small is that you can weasel your way out of most places other people shove you into."

"This happens to you a lot?" Teddy cautiously inquired taking a step to the side, allowing the boy some landing room as he adjusted a foot out of locker, then another shoulder, and finally the rest of him followed. As he straightened he made a half shrug in answer.

"Like I said, kids these days."

As Teddy watched him adapt to new found space he allowed himself a moment to admire the boy in all his un-constricted glory. He was just as cute outside of Teddy's locker as he was in. Most of his features could be described as narrow and rounded. From his eyes to his nose, shoulders to torso, and even his unkempt dark hair. (…Although that could have been a result from spending heaven only knew how long lodged in a locker.)

But what really flared Teddy's interest, as his eyes wondered down the boy's body, was the kid's attire. To a naïve eye it could have seemed unspectacular. A pale hoody with a seemingly stylized scarlet M across the front. Baggy jeans with the faded Van-Dyn label just visible along one back pocket. A book bag slung over his should adorned with patches from the iconic H and zig-zagged P to a gold star set against red and blue. To sight trained in the art of nerding, (a craft Teddy happened to be trained in) they spoke loud and clear. It also potentially explained, Teddy realized with a slight frown, why the boy ended up in his locker. _Kids these days?_ Screw kids these days.

It was at this moment Teddy noticed that he too was being stared at, and despite himself pleasant heat migrated up his skin. He averted his gaze here, forcing a cough he hoped would distract from how he _shifted_ ever so slightly in an attempt to hide the blush.

"So what's your name?" Teddy tried to ask with as much nonchalant cool he could muster, while actually feeling flustered as hell.

The boy visibly tensed at the question, as if he'd just realized he were a five-year-old talking to a stranger without his parents' consent. His so far (despite having just emerged from a locker) fond gaze hardened, eyeing Teddy like he might lash out like a poisonous snake.

"You don't have to tell me, I guess, if that's weird." Teddy attempted to sooth away sudden unease that had worked its way into the air between them. Not that he blamed the other kid. Teddy may be dork at heart and a big fan of cuddles over punches, but this boy didn't know that. He certainly looked more like a bully on a teen drama.

"Just thought- since you know- you spent however long in my locker that I should at least know who you are." Teddy stumbled over his words here, slowly losing the nerve he needed to hide his blush. "Just in case this ever happens again I can be like 'Hi Steve! Kids these days again? Well screw kids these days!' Or when my mom asks me what happened at school today I can tell her 'Oh, I found Steve in my locker today, but it was all cool because he ended up loving Harry Potter and Captain Marvel as much as I do.' Instead of 'I found some kid in my locker today.'… your name isn't actually Steve is it?"

For a whole minute after his rant Teddy could actually feel the weight of silence between the two pressing down on him as if the force of gravity had actually tripled exactly where he was standing. Gradually his head, and his chest now too, began to refill with that stuffy somberness it had before there was a cute boy in his locker _. God damn Tuesdays!_ Teddy started to internally swear again, because this, _this_ for sure was Tuesdays fault. But then Teddy realized the other boy's shoulders were relaxing, and his mouth was turning upward in a weary smile.

"I'm not badass enough to share a name with Captain America." He started, if a bit shyly. "It's Billy."

"Billy." Teddy huffed name like it was a godsend. Then as normalcy settled back in, nerdy inspiration hit. "I'm Teddy. So want to go save the future of our fledgling band together with the help of a time traveling phone booth and important figures in world history?" _Thank god_ Billy actually laughed at that, with a genuine smile no less. _Tuesdays_. Teddy had just enough sense to think as that look managed to melt the strain building around his head and heart _. I fucking love Tuesdays._


	2. On Your Birthday

At first Billy found Teddy's apparent fascination with his birthday flattering. Who wouldn't be celebrating when a tall, muscular, blond, blue eyed, super powered hotty like Teddy Altman directed their attention toward you? No one, would be the obvious answer to that question. Soon enough, however reality managed to slice its way through Billy's elation. The real world had a bad habit of doing that. Right when Billy felt fanboy fantasies could really come true, his brain would ketch up with him with a rather violent kick, reminding the boy that it just didn't work like it did in the comic books he loved.

The reality here was plain and simple Billy quickly, unfortunately, realized. Teddy Altman was a fucking sweetheart to everyone and everything. If Nate had let slip his birthday was coming up (expect he wouldn't, because he was Nate) Teddy would be pestering him about what kind of presents he would want.

It was better not to encourage him, Billy begrudgingly concluded. It would only give him false hopes about where their relationship could go. Because there was no way in hell, even if Teddy were into guys, that hot, sweet, strong, perfect Teddy Altman would ever have a thing for meek Billy Kaplan. Yet Teddy was proving to be just too _Teddy_. In other words, the other boy insisted on making things difficult.

"How about an exact replica of Sanctuary from _Firefly_? I bet you don't have one of those." Teddy had offered one afternoon when they were walking to the subway together after a secret superhero training session.

"No thanks." Billy reluctantly turned the offer down whist attempting to hide the sheer glee shivering through him at the thought that the hot kid on their team actually new about _Firefly_. "I've seen replica's online before and those are expensive as hell. Honestly I don't need anything, thanks though."

"I know you'd like one of those." Teddy pointed out another time when the two had chosen to spend a Saturday comic book store hopping.

"Yeah I would, but that's a bad idea." As his vision fallowing the other boy's pointed finger to a _Lord of the Rings_ chess set on display, Billy bit back a look of pure want. "My brothers would probably brake it before I even got a chance to properly use it. Besides I already said you shouldn't get me anything. None of my other friends do."

"I saw a Scarlet Witch phone case on ThinkGeek today. How about I buy you that for your birthday?" Teddy had announced yet another time, via text. Billy, to his amazement had managed to make his reply simple. Devoid of how much he actually wanted another piece for his _favorite Avenger's_ collection. "Thanks T, but really, I don't need anything."

"I'm not going anywhere until I get a real answer." By the time Teddy declared this, a day before Billy's birthday no less, the boy was at the end of his rope. "And I don't want to hear 'don't need, don't want, no one else ever' or anything of that nature. I'm getting you a birthday present whether you like it or not Kaplan. That is a fact. The only thing you really have control over is if I get you something awesome, like a realistic replica of Luke Skywalkers lightsaber or something not so awesome. Like a coffee mug that has "I am Fagulous" written on the side in sparkly letters."

"Fine." Billy groaned, if only because they were a block away from him family home. The last thing he needed right now was his parents overhearing this and giving Teddy suggestions behind his back… or worse his brothers. "If you're that determined anything will be fine. Surprise me or something. Whatever you get me I'll be happy with. Even a fagulous mug."

Perhaps Billy read a little too much into Teddy's look as he arched an eyebrow at him, but he could have sworn he saw _something_ in the other boys' eyes. As if Teddy had just realized exactly why his friend had been so reluctant to share his birthday wishes with him.

"Actually scratch that." Billy mumbled, quicken his step so he advances a few paces past Teddy on the sidewalk. Despite himself the boy could feel the beginning of flushed heat traveling up his skin. (Damn teenage hormones! Damn teenage body!) "Whatever you do don't get me a mug that says Fagulous."

"Are you ready for your present?" The next day Teddy approached Billy all tan skin and loose fitting workout cloths, as if he'd planned to approach the other boy when he looked so fucking amazing after an hour practicing flight maneuvers.

"Sure." Billy huffed collapsing in the grass, or lack thereof, of the most abandoned lot they could find in walking distance of the subway. At the very least this meant no one except for Teddy would bear witness to Billy geeking out over whatever amazingly nerdy thing Teddy had acquired for him… Or how he got all dopey eyed because of it. (Honestly how in hells name had Teddy not caught on yet?)

"Close your eyes." At this Billy eyed his friend suspiciously, if only to get a cute little rise out of him. He wasn't disappointed. "Didn't have time to wrap it. That's what happens when you don't give me a straight, well straight-ish, answer till last minute."

"How do I know this isn't a trap?" Billy made a show of shrugging his shoulders in a way he hoped looked snarky and skeptical, but fallowed through with request anyway. "Lay it on me."

For several seconds all the boy could make out was a muffled sort of rustling. Probably Teddy moving away to retrieve whatever Billy's present was from his bag. Then in a flash of a moment Billy could feel Teddy _right there_ in front of him. He didn't stay right there for long however. Not even long enough for Billy to fully worry that his fifteen-year-old body might start showing any tells for how much he _really_ liked his friend. Just as quickly as he'd come into Billy's space, Teddy moved again. His breath briefly tickled Billy's face before Teddy's lips were on his.

Billy gasped into the kiss, because _holly fucking god what?_ His eyes fluttered opened just as he felt Teddy drawing back, but he stayed close. Close enough that Billy could almost taste his sent. Like adrenaline, nerves and perspiration.

"Happy birthday." Teddy haft smiled as their eyes met, as if he weren't entirely sure if this had been a good idea. "Were you surprised?"

"Y-Yeah." Billy managed to mumble past a growing sense of bewilderment. Teddy Altman had just _kissed_ him? On _purpose?_ _Teddy fucking Altman had just fucking kissed him on purpose!_

Despite himself a shy smile tugged at Billy's lips as this dawned on him. All of a sudden he felt giddy and light, like all those romance movies his parents watched implied you were supposed to feel. And though Billy blushed like a complete fanboy upon meeting his favorite superhero, he was glad for it because Teddy's face lit up in response to his. Shyly, nervously, Billy reached out and took his friend's hand _. Oh god,_ Billy though with a rush. Not only did Teddy not shy away, he also squeezed back when Billy tighten his hold.

"I also got you a Scarlet Witch phone case."

"You dork." Billy puffed a small laugh at that, bringing his free hand up to lightly punch the other boy in the shoulder.

"Well it takes one to know one."


	3. On An MORPG

Billy didn't dare tell anyone what he was doing. He sure as hell didn't tell his parents. Not even other members of his usual party on Never Winter online where privy to his plans. There was a simply reason for that. What Billy had set into motion was stupid… Not to mention potentially dangerous.

Sense preschool both parents and teachers alike had stressed, to every kid ever, that you do not talk to strangers. By the time Billy was eleven those words of wisdom had molded into, don't talk to strangers on the internet. Before he was in high school that warning transformed again. This time into never, under any circumstances do you meet a stranger you met on the internet in person. ("Even if they have helped you through countless orc dungeons to the best loot in the game." Billy's dad had added his own embellishments.) Yet here Billy stood, leaning against his bike to the side of a walking path in central park, waiting for someone he had met on the internet. (Someone who just so happen to have helped him through Orc dungeons to the best loot in the game...)

The fifteen-year-old hadn't been able to help himself, Billy tried to reason as he nervously shifted his weight from one foot to the other. The secant he had spawned in the same server as Hulkling he'd been a goner. He'd even paused mid timed quest to admire the character, oddly more reminiscent of Captain Marvel (if a tad bit greener).

You'll be fine. The boy tried to reassure himself checking his phone clock for what felt like the eight hundredth time. If Hulkling was a pedophile, which he probably wasn't, he wouldn't be doing his stalking on an MORPG. The most any pervert could hope to find there was _maybe_ a handful of prepubescent girls hidden among misleading avatars and gamer tags. Any pervert was more likely chatting up high school to college age guys on Never Winter online…. Unless high school to college age guys was (potentially pedophile) Hulklings kink.

"Should have brought a damn friend." Shoving his phone back in his jeans pocket Billy scolded himself. At least then he'd have some sort of actual back up. Not just his trusty bike and the awe inspiring image of Avengers Mansion on the other side of trail. _Well_ , the boy thought with a bit of fanboy optimism (or did it count as pessimism?), _If I do get kidnapped maybe the Scarlet Witch will come to my rescue… If I yell loud enough._

Desperate to beat doubt into cautious confidence Billy focused on what he knew for certain. Four months ago he had met another (or so he was told) boy on what was essentially an online version of Dungeons and Dragons. What followed was the best weeks of his life. No exaggerating.

Hulkling had quickly warmed his way into Billy's heart, cracking jokes only true nerds would understand mid battle. He always, _no exceptions_ , choose the 'right' side when offered the chance to do otherwise. Even the other boy's in game comments almost always had a sweet edge to them. Though Billy knew written text only went as far as you could interoperate it he liked to think Hulkling was a genuinely nice guy. Maybe even the nicest guy Billy 'knew.'

So _Billy_ had made this decision. _He_ had been the one to PM Hulkling after so much secret pining. _He_ had been the one to oh so casually inquire "You once said you live in NY right?" _He_ had been the one to take that nerve racking step of crossing the line adults kept insisting you don't cross. "So Saturday? Want to meet up in central park? Maybe if we're lucky we might ketch a glimpse of Spiderman just hanging outside Avengers HQ?"

So caught up in his internal stresses Billy didn't immediately notice the good looking kid that had come into eye sight. (Which was saying something about how flustered Billy felt because he _noticed_ hot guys like bullies seemed to notice him.) Eventually he did notice other boy as he wondered closer, and boy did Billy _really_ notice him. Because _hot damn_ they didn't usually make kids his age like that. All tan skin, defined muscles and gorgeous blue eyes.

As the kid came even closer Billy pulled out his phone, if only to look like he was doing something other than checking the other boy out. This, however, soon became impossible as the hot guy stopped directly a foot in front of him.

For a moment Billy tensed, because attractive kids didn't usually just walk right up to him and stop. In fact, the only relatively eye pleasing guys Billy ever came to face to face with usually slammed their fists into Billy's face. Yet as he fiercely tried to avoid eye contact ( _maybe if you don't look at the bigger kid he'll leave you alone_ ) he saw the batman book-bag resting against the kid's hip. This peaking Billy's interests, encouraged him to look upward. Here he was met with an even more nerdy sight of a hoody designed to look like IronMan's suit. Emboldened Billy finally managed the courage to meet the other boy's eyes. He didn't even have the nerve to try and hold back red from scorching his cheeks because _wow_. Just _wow_. What a face. They _really_ didn't make kids like this. At least none that Billy had seen.

Then, as the other boy simply stared with a curious twist to his features and Billy stared back, realization dawned.

"Hulkling?" He asked, hoping his voice didn't sound as winded as he felt.

"RedManWitching I presume?" A small smile broke across the other kid's face. "Yeah, I'm Hulkling. But you can call me Teddy while we're in the real world."

"Hi." Was all Billy found he could manage as he took the hand that was offered to him. _Shit_. Is what he thought though as his grip closed around the other boy's. This was actually happening. He was meeting the person behind the character Billy had been crushing over for what felt like forever… And he wasn't a pedophile. He didn't even look like he was older then Billy. Probably a sophomore just like him, and holy god did he look perfect.


	4. On Your Phone

Teddy had not intended to invade Billy's privacy, at least not by much. All he wanted to do was leave a silly picture of himself on the other boy's phone. After the hard (and admittedly slightly fumbling) superhero workout Nate had just put the team through they could both use an excuse to smile. So haft an hour after the group had called it a day, when Billy and Teddy wondered into a Starbucks for relaxation and coffee, the shapeshifter snatched at his friend's Stark phone as soon as he left their café table.

Even though Teddy knew from experience the other boy wasn't the coffee type, he did know Billy would take his time selecting something from the pastry case. The kid had a secret (not so secret) love for donuts, leaving Teddy plenty of time to accomplish his goal. Yet not long after he'd bypassed device's lock screen, swiping on camera shortcut, 'which slightly _shifted_ expression will make Billy laugh the hardest' fell to the wayside.

As app finished loading the shapeshifter caught sight of an icon flickering at the corner of phone… And was about eighty-nine percent sure that the image was of him.

Curiosity grabbing hold of instinct Teddy didn't so much as pause to question the morals of snooping further into the phone of a guy you've been crushing on. His index finger, moving as if of its own accord, pressed on image. It must have been the previous picture taken with app, if Billy's phone worked anything like Teddy's own. Sure enough as image revealed itself in its full sized glory the boy realized snapshot was from earlier that day, depicting himself and Nate sparing (or _trying_ to spar without it becoming too awkward). Though the focus was _clearly_ Teddy… More specifically, Teddy's naked torso.

Around noon New York had become sticky and humid, so at the time Teddy hadn't had a second though about abandoning his shirt. It was either that or practice battle maneuvers feeling like he was wearing a wet plastic bag. Even after the boy had caught a brief glimpse of Billy turning away from him at one point, blush on his face and phone in his hand, did Teddy think about how he was running around haft dressed. He was in the middle of dancing around the (not) future Kang the Conqueror after all… He sure as hell was thinking about it now though.

"What's with the face Altman?" It was at this moment Billy announced his return. (Sure enough with a cinnamon coated donut in hand.) When Teddy didn't answer right away because _Fuck! What are you a wizard ninja or something!_ the other boy's genuinely curious look fell from Teddy's eyes to his hands.

For a few seconds Billy went very white, then as if his body were trying to over compensate for his lacking color he went very, very, _very_ red.

"Uh is that my phone?" The other boy managed to fumble out, even though they both knew very well whose phone it was. (…There probably wasn't anyone else inside this particular Starbucks with a Stark device adorned in a Doctor Stanger case.)

"Um." Despite the obvious Teddy stumbled for an answer, watching as his friend's eyes steadily grew to a size that rivaled the circumference of the cake donut he held. Eventually all he managed to get out was a single pitiful sounding word. "Yeah."

"Which-" Billy's voice initially shook, braking once as he tried to speak. Yet after a nervous swallow and a brief diversion of his gaze he got his meaning across. "Did you find- I mean- did you find them?"

"Them?" As the implication of this word quickly raced through his brain Teddy could feel heat raising up his skin now. "As in pleural? You have more than one picture of me like this?"

"I uh- I'll be right back." In the fallowing seconds Teddy _swore_ he could actually see _retreat_ mold into Billy's expression, as if he also were some sort of shapeshifter.

He didn't get long to admire his friend's face however. As the boy's features implied he swiftly turned away with near quicksilver speed.

"Wait. _Sit down_." Teddy scolded. His tone, he would later realize, eerily similar to that of his mother's when she'd had a hard day. Now though he was simply focused on yanking at Billy's fleeing t-shirt sleeve. Unbalance the other boy tumbled into chair next to Teddy, his donut falling to an untimely death by his left foot in the process.

"It's not what you think." Billy mumbled staring at his pastry as if he expected a similar fate. About to be left pathetically splattered on the ground. Teddy on the other hand was looking at Billy like he'd just been asked to join the avengers (for real) because the boy he'd been so captivated with had taken a picture of Teddy haft undressed. _Like maybe_ , possibly Teddy wasn't the only one hiding wanting looks.

That idea alone made Teddy's chest flutter like he was some sort of hero from the romantic poetry they had been reading in English class. Because he _liked_ Billy Kaplan. The nice, passionate boy who always tried to see the good in people when everyone else just judged. He was a nerd, just like Teddy and a Scarlet Witch fan boy. And he had taken a picture of _Teddy_. Not Nate or Elli or any other random kid in New York city. He had taken a picture of _Teddy_.

"Billy." The shapeshifter started before his friend could throw any more of an excuse at him. "You want to get coffee sometime?"

"Uh." Confusion briefly flashed through the anxiety in Billy's eyes. ( _God damn it;_ Teddy couldn't help but thing that look on his face was so cute.) "… Um… we're having coffee right now."

"I mean- Well- Do you want to go to a movie then? Or for burgers or something?"

Again confusion flared on the other boy's features, almost completely whipping out any sign of unease. He dared a sideways glance at Teddy for the first time sense he'd been forced into seat next to him. Either Billy saw his intentions there or he abruptly realized the meaning to Teddy words then. His face relaxing into an awed sort of shock, his mouth forming a near perfect O. "Teddy Altman… Are you?"

"Yeah." Teddy responded, a bit weary despite himself. At the very worst, what if his assumption was wrong? What if he had come to the wrong conclusion and somehow that picture on Billy's phone was actually completely innocent or an accident or something? At the very best, Teddy Altman was actually asking Billy Kaplan to be his first fucking _date_. "Yeah I am. Is that okay?"

"Okay?" Billy's response came out as more of a puff then an actually word. But a nervous grin slowly, cautiously, worked its way past the remaining strain on his face. "Sure. I mean yes! Yes, it's okay. Let's start with you buying me another donut."


End file.
